Team meets Demigods
by storywriter16
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are on their way to their senior graduation, but little do they know that graduation would never happen. What happens when the two most famous demigods in history are transported into a world with Superheros and Super Villians? Takes place After BoO and before Usual Suspects.
1. Welcome to the Cave

**Hey guys,**

 **Firstly, I would like to apologize for not writing weekly like I promised but I've been really busy with school work and stuff like that. But because I'm on summer vacation I'm back!**

 **Now, if you anyone knows me I am a huge fan of DC Comics. (Yeah I know total geek right, Percy Jackson plus DC Comics!) I love all the animations and TV shows but more specifically Young Justice. I've always wanted to write a crossover and I noticed the lack of Percy Jackson and Young Justice Crossovers so that's exactly what I'm doing! Even though I know these two worlds would never ever meet I thought it would be pretty entertaining to read right? Right!**

 **Now this story is just a teaser. I'm not exactly sure if people want to read stuff like this so I'm going to give you a taste of my ideas. So please review if you want me to continue! Remember ! love you guys so much! You make everything worthwhile!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Young Justice!**

* * *

 **(Percy's POV)**

Percy adjusted his tie again for the 100th time. Running his fingers through his dark black hair, starring at himself in the mirror.

"Stop worrying Seaweed Brain. You look very handsome." A voice said from behind him.

"Easy for you to say, you look gorgeous no matter what!" Percy replied turning around to face his lovely girlfriend.

"You–woah…" Under her blue and white graduation gown Annabeth, his girlfriend of 2 years and best friend of 6, was wearing a gray strapless dress that stopped just above her knee, a pair of sparkly gray heels complementing the dress perfectly. Her blonde curly hair fell loosely from her blue graduation cap, rather than her usual ponytail. But the best part was her flawless face that had absolutely no makeup letting her natural looks show her true beauty.

"What?" Annabeth said innocently.

"It's just…" Percy walked closer and closer to Annabeth till there was only a centimeter between them. "You are so beautiful." Percy lifted his hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Percy started to lean down about to kiss the love of his life when she put a hand in front of his mouth.

"Later." She whispered.

"Come on Beth!" Percy whined like a child.

"Trust me, if you wait it'll be better." She said winking.

Percy groaned and turned back to his mirror, fixing himself again. Annabeth sighed herself and walked behind her boyfriend wrapping her arms around him. "You look great Perce. You don't need to keep fixing yourself." Annabeth went on her tiptoes and cuddled her head into the crook of Percy's neck.

"I never thought this day would happen Wise Girl, I'm a little overwhelmed." Percy grunted adjusting little things on himself. Annabeth sighed again, unlatched herself from her boyfriend, turned around, and grabbed his graduation gown and cap. "You know Beth I've been thinking? Why isn't any just whelmed?"

"Ok, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. But Percy, you've saved the world twice. You've fought Gaia, Knonos, titans, gods, and basically every single greek monster in history, and a little graduation ceremony overwhelms you?" Annabeth snorted, helping her boyfriend put on his cap and gown. "Percy calm down, you've graduated already. Just focus on the fact that after this ceremony we're going to camp again for summer, then after the summer's over we're going to New Rome for college, and finally have that happily ever after that we've always wanted." Annabeth finished. "Hurry up, I'll be waiting in the living room," and with that she gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek and walked away. Percy took one last glance at himself and followed his girlfriend to the living room, unaware that this graduation would come to pass.

(Time Break! Don't hate me!)

"Stop shaking." Annabeth said her stormy eyes glued to the window of Paul's Prius.

"I'm sorry I'm nervous! How are you not?" Percy shrieked.

"Well Seaweed Brain, when you've been fighting monsters since you were 7, things like being nervous don't really hit you."

"I hate you. You know that?"

"Love you too."

"So… do you know your speech Ms. Valedictorian?" Percy teased.

"Yes, I do Mr. B-point-Average."

"I still graduated didn't I?" Percy said, taking a quick glance at his lovely girlfriend before looking back to the road ahead.

"Yes you did, and I'm very proud of you but that doesn't make you any less of a Seaweed Brain."

"Rude." The rest of the car ride was silence. Percy took one of his hands from the wheel and grabbed Annabeth's hand. Annabeth was shocked for a second, but relaxed and interlocked her fingers with Percy's. Percy brought their hands towards his lips and kissed Annabeth's hand. Percy's mind started to fill with his hopes and dreams for him and the amazing human being sitting next to him. Percy thought about going to college together, having children together, growing old together, and finally going to Elysium and living the rest of eternity together.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled shaking him from his thoughts. Percy looked ahead, seeing a giant blue vortex sucking the car in like a vacuum cleaner. Percy tried to swerve, but it was no use. Everything seemed to slow down. He looked at Annabeth, the only thought in his mind was to protect her with his life. He ripped off his seatbelt and jumped over using his body to protect her from any wreckage that might happen if they got into a car crash. The last thing the Heroes of Olympus saw was the blue vortex getting closer and closer till it completely consumed them.

 **(Another Time Break! Don't unfollow! Wait… is unfollow a word? Hmm…?)**

 **(3rd Person's POV)**

"WALLY GET BACK HERE!" Artemis howled.

"GOTTA CATCH ME!" Wally shouted back.

For about an hour now, Artemis had been trying to catch Wally convinced that he took her bow. Robin, Zatanna, and Kaldur sat in the cave's living room trying to block out the "frenemies" loud screams.

"Oh my god! Just make out already!" Robin shrieked finally getting frustrated with the two heroes arguing and running around the league's covert headquarters.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Wally and Artemis shouted in unison. After about 5 seconds the Boy Wonder did his signature cackle and took his seat next to a certain magician.

"Nice try. But I think we need something a little more than just telling them to kiss." Zatanna giggled.

"Can you do something mistress of magic?" Robin flirted, giving his natural smirk.

"I'll see what I can do." Zatanna flirting back. "Ezeefr Yllaw dna Simetra," (Freeze Wally and Artemis) Once the spell left Zatanna's mouth, Wally and Artemis froze where they were.

"Not cool Zatanna!" Wally said, teeth clenched.

"Definitely!" Artemis agreed.

Zatanna and Robin shared an evil laugh. Robin stood up and walked over to Wally and Artemis. "This is not how I remembered you! Don't you agree Z?"

"Totally Boy Wonder," Zatanna said standing up as well. Robin grabbed Wally's arm and started to wrap it around Artemis.

"Robin, Zatanna, maybe this isn't the best course of action," Kaldur said calmly, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Come on Kaldur, it's just a little fun." Zatanna teased. Kaldur sighed but didn't protest anymore, looking back down at his book. By the time Zatanna looked back at Robin, he had already wrapped Artemis and Wally's arms around each other.

"Ah! That's how I remember you guys!" Robin cackled.

"Urg you guys are so going to get it!" Artemis threatened.

"Yeah! You're in for a world of hurt after we get out of this."

"I wouldn't threaten the girl who has magic." Robin said, putting a hand on Zatanna's shoulder. Zatanna looked down at the hand on her shoulder and then back to it's owner. Robin blushed and slowly took his hand off her. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Uh, I don't mind," Zatanna said nervously.

"Aww, are the love birds getting too close?." Wally joked.

"I wouldn't say that if I were the one hugging my mortal enemy," Zatanna said raising an eyebrow.

"Z? Is there anything else you can do to them while they're like this?"

"Hm… let me think." Zatanna said, putting a finger on her chin. "How about–"

"Guys there's been an accident in Happy Harbor. Red Tornado said we should go check it out." M'gann said running in, Connor not far behind her. "Artemis? Wally? Why are you hugging?"

"Ask the Witch over there!" Wally said, trying desperately to break Zatanna's spell. "Also why can't the authorities handle the crash?"

"Well Connor and I just got home from school, we ran into Red when on our way to the living room and he said that there has been a car crash but all the witnesses say the car just appeared. I know it doesn't make sense right now, but I think we should get out there." M'gann said hurriedly. The rest of the team agreed and started towards the Bioship.

"Wait! Zatanna!" Artemis yelled.

"Urg! Fine!" Zatanna sighed, turning around.

"Wait!" Robin shouted taking out his phone and taking a picture. "That's gonna be a nice picture for Flash and Green Arrow!" Robin cackled, running off to the ship.

"You two are so going to get it!" Wally groaned.

"Yeah yeah… Esaeler Yllaw and Simetra!" (Release Wally and Artemis!) Artemis and Wally immediately jumped away from each other and both pretend to gag. "Please. You guys obviously like each other!"

"WE DO NOT!" They yelled in unison yet again.

"Yup, and I don't believe in magic," Zatanna smirked and walked in the direction of bioship.

"Well, you like Robin!" Artemis yelled.

"I don't deny it!" Zatanna yelled not bothering to look back.

 **(You're probably not going to like this but here's another time break!)**

 **(3rd Person's POV)**

"We're reaching the crash," M'gann said landing the Bioship. The team ran out as quickly as they could.

"Oh thank god!" A police officer said running over to the team. "I didn't think anyone would show."

"What's the problem?" Aqualad said.

"We got a call saying there was a crash. I had my men ask around and every single witness said the car just flew out of nowhere and crashed into that electric pole. There's two kids in there, they're knocked out pretty good, but there's oil and gasoline from the car and one of the wires from the pole is hanging loose. If we try to get them out, the cable could touch the oil and gasoline and make things a whole lot worse."

"Alright. We'll take care of it." Aqualad said reassuring the chief. "Superboy, grab the cable and pull it away from the car. Miss Martian lift the car and bring it somewhere it can't blow up. Robin and I will try to get those kids out of there. Everyone else crowd patrol, get the civilians out of harm's way." Superboy ran to the pole and put his hands on the cable. The pain from the electricity hit him automatically, but being invulnerable the pain was bearable. Miss Martian eyes glowed green, the car began to move.

"Be careful, remember there are people in there!" Aqualad warned. Miss Martian put the car down in a safe area while Superboy continued to hold the wire, just in case the wire touched any of the oil and gasoline that was left on the street.

"It looks like the boy was trying to save this girl. Look he threw his body over her." Robin noticed. "Aqualad, break the right door." Aqualad walked over to wear Robin was, carefully broke the door, and ripped it off. "Miss M, levitate them out!" Miss Martian did what she was told. She gingerly levitated the kids out easily. Miss Martian brought the pair towards her and laid them down. Robin and Aqualad ran over to them and exmanied the the two people. The boy had raven black hair, the girl had blonde hair and princess curls.

"Who do you think they are?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. But if they showed up out of thin air like the witnesses said then they need to come back to the cave with us." Aqualad answered.

 **(Hey, look at that! Another time break! Haha… I feel like Uncle Rick.)**

 **(3rd Person's POV)**

"Who do you think they are?" Robin said, finally asking the question the entire team was thinking. The entire team was sitting in the living room, thinking over the accident.

"I have no idea." Zatanna added, "but if they really did appear out of nowhere like all the civilians said, that's some crazy big sourcery."

"Psh!" Wally spat at the resident magician.

"And what's that supposed to mean Wally?" Zatanna asked crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times. Magic doesn't exist. There has to be some scientific reason."

"Oh really? Fine then, explain this mysterious car crash and then explain my powers!"

"You wanna go, Witch?!"

"Bring it! Nerd!"

"Enough!" Kaldur said, interrupting the two teens. "That is the last thing we need. I think we should be focusing on the two people we have in the infirmary. Batman doesn't know their here and when he comes we need to have an explanation for it."

"I agree. But because I was the one operating on both the guy and the girl I want to start off by saying they have previous injuries all over their bodies." Robin said, leaning his elbows on his knees and interlocking his fingers.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked.

"Almost 50% of their body is covered in scars, and about 20% of those scars are scarred tissue. They've both been through something horrible, almost as if they were in a war." Robin finished.

"But that doesn't make sense. They look about 16-17, how could they be in the army so young?" Zatanna questioned.

"Exactly, it doesn't add up. Plus no gun can scar a body like the scars on those people."

"Then what could have done it?" Artemis asked, playing with one of her arrows.

"Swords, knives, spears, arrows, really old fashioned weapons." Robin sighed.

"No war in this time period has used any of those weapons," Wally added.

"Yeah, I know. There's something off about them, but it's hard to figure it out if we can't ask them questions."

"Agreed. We'll question them when they wake up." Kaldur said, taking charge. "One of us should go check on them."

"I will," Zatanna said, getting up from her place on the couch.

"Ok, but be careful, we don't know what either of them are capable of," Robin warned putting a hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

"I will Boy Wonder." Zatanna and Robin's gaze lingered a little longer before Zatanna walked away towards the infirmary.

 **(Zatanna's POV)**

Zatanna walked into the guy's room. She walked over to the side of the bed and pulled the blanket down a little bit to check the bandages wrapped around his lower stomach. Zatanna's face immediately started to warm when she noticed the guy in front of her was shirtless. Her eyes started linger on the raven haired boy's six pack, when she forced herself to push her hormonal thoughts aside. She looked at the guy's wrap to see there were a few splotches of blood, staining the white wrap. She decided against changing his bandages and would have Robin change them instead for she did not feel comfortable touching this stranger. She was about to walk out of the room when a small scream stopped her.

"Annabeth!" Zatanna turned around to see the guy lifting himself up from his elbow. "Annabeth?" He said again, but must have moved the wrong way making him grimaced in pain. Zatanna noticed the guy had sea-green eyes, reminding her of the ocean. Zatanna was taken aback by her thoughts for this guy she didn't even know, but she would admit he was very handsome.

"Oh, you're awake?" Zatanna said in a cheery yet quiet voice.

"Where is she?" The guy said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Who?" Zatanna asked.

"Annabeth! What did you monsters do to her?" The guy screamed reaching into his pant pocket for something.

"Monsters? No, we're the people who saved you!" Zatanna said, anger rising in her. This guy had no right to call her a name!

"I'm losing my patience!" The guy ripped off the eight pads tracking his heart beat on his chest and jumped out of the bed. Strangely as he was getting up he uncapped a pen. To Zatanna's surprise the sword turning into a full-length sword. "Where is she!?" In a flash, this guy had Zatanna pinned up against the wall, the sword just below her chin.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Zatanna shrieked.

"I swear to the Styx if Annabeth is hurt or worse I'm sending you straight to Tartarus! Last chance! Where. Is. She?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" This guy looked as if he was ready to shove his sword right through Zatanna but then Robin and Aqualad bursted into the room weapons drawn, causing the guy to release Zatanna.

"That's enough!" Robin yelled. "Z are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Zatanna breathed.

"Get behind me," Robin said, pushing Zatanna behind him. "Drop your sword!"

"First you tell me where she is!" The guy demanded, standing in a fighting position.

"Who are you talking about?" Aqualad asked, water swords drawn.

"Annabeth!" He paused and sighed. "Look, just let me make sure she is ok, then you can take me and do whatever you want. Just please don't hurt her." The guy begged, dropping his sword a little.

"We weren't planning on hurting either of you! We rescued you from that car. But because you tried to hurt Zatanna, I'm starting to change my mind!" Robin said gripping his Escrima Sticks tighter.

"I want to see her."

"Hell No–" Robin began.

"Very well. Just drop your weapon and we'll drop ours." Aqualad said taking control, gaining himself a nice bat-glare from Robin. The guy hesitated for a second then put a cap to the tip of his sword, turning it back into a pen.

"What the?" Robin said amazed.

"Now drop yours." The guy commanded.

"Of course. Stand down." Aqualad said to his second in command. Robin seemed to hold for a second then put his Escrima Sticks away. "My name is Aqualad, this is Robin and that's Zatanna."

"Uh, weird names. Please take me to her… Aqualad?" The guy said, still weirded out by the teen heroes.

"Yes, follow me." Aqualad walked out of the room. Zatanna and Robin waited until the guy left the room before they followed as well. The guy obediently walked with Aqualad to the room next door, Robin and Zatanna stood behind making sure the guy didn't try to escape. "Is this who you wanted to see?"

"Yeah." The guy said, walking over to the side of the bed the girl was resting on. The guy touched the girl's head, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"She's a strong girl," Robin said suddenly. Zatanna looked over to the Boy Wonder, he mouthed the words, " _Trying to make friends Z."_

"The strongest." The guy chuckled. "What's her injuries?"

"They're not as bad as they look, she's just unconscious because of a mild concussion. Other than that just few bruised… but I'd be more worried about the scars on her body. They're everywhere." Robin said hesitantly.

"It's fine. I have them too." The guy said, gesturing to his bare torso. Zatanna doing her best to look away from the 2.0 Zac Efron gesturing to his abs.

"Percy…" A small voice whispered. The guy looked down at the girl lovingly.

"Hey Wise Girl. You're ok. I'm here. We're together." The guy said, wrapping his big strong arms around the small girl laying in front of him, and bringing her to his chest.

"Where are we?" The girl asked, her eyes still shut.

"Safe. You're safe. I swear on the Styx." The guy then leaned down and kissed the girl on her forehead. "I've got you."

"Well as sweet as this is, we still don't know anything about either of you." Robin interrupted. Earning a well-deserved elbow from Zatanna for ruining the moment.

"I think what Robin means to ask is, who are you?"

The guy hesitated for a second, but after a little relaxed. "I'm Percy Jackson."


	2. Friends from another Universe

**Hey Guys,**

 **So like I said in the last chapter I would only continue if I got enough views, follows, favorites, and reviews and guess what? I did! Thank you for all the favorites and all the follows and thank you for getting this story to almost 200 views. I think you can guess what all of this means, I'm continuing this story. Please do not hesitate to give me some suggestions because I really really need them!**

 **To celebrate all of you I am now giving shoutouts to the people who favorite and review. I love you all so so so much! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Young Justice.**

* * *

 _(Percy's POV)_

" _I'm Percy Jackson."_

"Who?" Robin asked rudely.

"Rob." Zatanna (Percy thought her name was) said, shaking her head at Robin.

"What? He makes it seem like we _**have**_ to know who he is." Robin said gesturing to Percy.

"Well, since you don't know who I am, I guess that means you're not monsters." Percy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand that wasn't holding Annabeth.

"Monsters?" Aqualad questioned. Percy immediately knew his flaw. "Do you mean Metahumans?"

"No, uh I just meant–"

"Percy!" A small whispered, yet yelled, voice said. Percy looked down to see Annabeth shaking her head. " _Don't. Just don't."_ Percy truly loved how he and Annabeth never actually had to speak, they could just look at each other and know exactly what the other was saying.

" _How do I answer then?"_ Percy silently said.

" _I don't know."_

" _Well, you're the smart one you come up with an answer."_

" _No, you!"_

" _No, you!"_

"Ehem," Robin said, shaking Percy and Annabeth from their silent conversation. "Were you guys have a telepathic conversation?"

"Telepathic?" Percy asked.

"Telepathic, basically like mind reading and stuff, but it doesn't exist. At least not yet." Annabeth answered, sitting up, but not letting go of Percy's hand.

"Uh it does exist. Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian? How do you not know that?" Zatanna asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well um maybe–"

"Percy stop." Annabeth said taking over the conversation, which Percy was grateful for. "Uh... I'm sorry I don't know your names." Annabeth said, giving her boyfriend a look that said, " _I'll handle this."_

"Oh, I'm Zatanna, this is Robin and that's Aqualad," Zatanna answered gesturing to everyone.

"Right. Ok. Would you please let me and Percy have a moment alone… Zatanna?" Annabeth asked politely.

"Um." Zatanna asked, looking at Aqualad. He gave her a small nod. "Sure. We'll just be outside down the hall. Um, we went through your car and found some clothes in the trunk Percy, there are some fresh clothes for you in your room. Annabeth was it? Yours are sitting on the chair there. Just come out when you're ready." Zatanna said, following the two other boys out of the room.

(Percy and Annabeth's POV)

"Ok Percy, tell me everything you know." Annabeth demanded after the other teens walked out of the room.

"I truly have no idea. I just woke up with that girl in the room, I got scared because I didn't know where you were and… uh…"

"Uh… what?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I may have kinda… accidentally… attacked the girl." Percy said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "You attacked her?!"

"I'm sorry I panicked. I couldn't find you and I was in a strange place! I mean! We very well could have been taken by monsters!"

"You Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth breathed, face palming. "Fine, but no more got it?"

"You know, you're cute when you're demanding."

"Percy."

"Can't blame me for stating the truth." Percy said, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Perce, what's the last thing you remember? "

"Uh...we were driving to the graduation, then I stopped paying attention and then this blue vortex just appeared and sucked us in. Is that what you remembered?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, looking down, doubt flashing on her face.

"What is it?" Percy asked, worried for his girlfriend.

"When will we ever get a break Perce? It seems like every single time we get close to having that happily ever after, something comes and messes it all up!"

"Hey. Look at me." Percy said comforting, putting a hand under her chin and lifting her face to look at him. "Wise Girl, I think it's becoming very clear that we're never truly going to get that life. I mean come on, we are 2 time heroes of Olympus aren't we?

"Yeah.." Annabeth said smiling a little.

"Sure, we're not going to that graduation and our trip to Camp might be a little delayed, but at least we're together, right?"

"Right." Annabeth chuckled.

"Come here." Percy reached his arms out, bringing Annabeth close to his chest. The couple stayed like that for about 10 seconds, until Annabeth interrupted.

"Perce, I don't mean to ruin the moment but you are shirtless right now."

"You know you like it." Percy flirted.

"I do, but we should go out and talk to those people. They're probably waiting." Annabeth reasoned, pulling away from her amazing boyfriend.

"Why do you alway have to be right?" Percy sighed.

"I'm going to go change and you should too." Annabeth slowly rose from the bed and walked over to the chair where the clothes were.

"I could or I also could just stay in here and–"

"Don't even think about it Seaweed Brain. Out."

"Fine party pooper."

"We'll meet outside your room and then we'll go out together got it?"

"Mhm."

"Percy."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Dork."

"Geek."

(3rd Person's POV)

"Well, they're awake," Robin said entering the living room where the rest of the team sat.

"Great, so did you ask them questions!" Wally asked, leaning forward on the couch.

"Sorta. Their names are Percy and Annabeth." Zatanna said taking a seat on the arm of the couch. "To be frank, I think we should give them some time."

"Why?" Connor asked.

"That guy, he tried to kill me when he woke up because he didn't know where he was and he didn't see that girl anywhere. That girl, it was obvious she didn't want to talk at all. I think we shouldn't just attack them with questions, we have to make them comfortable."

"Agreed. They don't trust us, and they won't talk until they do." Aqualad agreed, putting a hand under his chin. "Very well, when they come out we won't ask too many questions that seem to pry into them ok?" The team nodded. They waited for the two unknown teens, not saying a word until they came out. Percy was the first to walk out, he was wearing khaki cargo shorts and an orange shirt that read, " _Camp Half-Blood"_. Annabeth came out shyly, somewhat hiding behind Percy. She was wearing the same exact shirt as Percy except a little bit smaller with light blue jean shorts, her hair still down, falling to her back. Once they reached just outside of the hallway they entered from they both stopped.

"Woah… Heh, there's a little bit more of you out here than I expected." Percy joked.

"Well now that you're here maybe we should introduce ourselves." Aqualad said, standing up from his place on the couch. "You already know me, Robin and Zatanna. But you may call me Kaldur."

"Hi! I'm Miss Martian! But you can call me M'gann or Megan if you want!" M'gann said cheery, but shocking Percy and Annabeth with her green presents. "Uh, this is Superboy, but you can call him Connor." M'gann gestured to her boyfriend.

"I'm Artemis," Artemis said. "I don't have a code name."

"Well I guess that just leaves me. I'm Kid Flash, but…" Wally ran to Annabeth's side and putting an arm around her. "You can call me Wally babe." Percy clenched his fist, anger rising in him. He was just about ready to snap this guy's neck but Annabeth gave Percy a stern look.

"Right, Annabeth." Annabeth flirted, but immediately changed her emotion to anger. In one motion she grabbed Wally's hand and bent it. "Now listen up and listen good! If you ever touch me again, a dislocated finger isn't the only injury you'll have got it?"

"AGH! YES, YES! GOT IT!" Wally wailed in pain. Once Annabeth let go, Wally grabbed his hand and glared at Annabeth. "Jeez..." Wally walked over and sat next to Robin.  
"Dude, you just got schooled." Robin cackled. "Don't mind Kid, he's just trying to get a girl because he's in denial about his feelings for another girl."

"NO, I AM NOT!" Wally screamed, his voice going up 10 octaves.

"Moving on, please take a seat." Aqualad said gesturing to a spare couch for the pair. The couple hesitated for a second, but eventually moved swiftly to the couch. "Now, if you don't mind, we would like to ask some questions."

"Sure." Percy said, leaning back. Annabeth sitting straight not moving a muscle.

"Right. What are your names?" Robin started.

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is my _**girlfriend**_ Annabeth Chase." Percy said, emphasizing the word "girlfriend" in the direction of Wally.

Robin stated the normal questions like, " _What are your ages,"_ and " _Where are you from."_ To the team, these two teens didn't seem out of the ordinary at all. Just a couple of kids. "What's your last memory?" Percy was about to answer but Annabeth put her hand up, signaling for him to stop.

"I want to answer Percy." Annabeth said with no emotion showing on her face. "We were driving to our high school graduation, when a blue vortex appeared in the middle of the road. The last thing I remember is the vortex consuming us."

"Is that the same for you Percy?" The young detective questioned, putting a hand on his chin.

"Yes. That's exactly what I remember, other than the fact that I jumped over Annabeth."

"Why did you do that?" Annabeth looked over at Percy, almost as if she wanted to hear this too.

"I had a feeling we were going to crash and I didn't want any of the wreckage to somehow hurt Annabeth so I used my body to protect her."

"AW, that's super sweet!" M'gann squealed.

" _Really Percy?"_ Annabeth asked.

" _Yeah? Is there something wrong with that?"_

" _It's very sweet but it also makes me seem like I can't take care of myself."_

" _Annabeth of course I know you can take care of yourself, but I've spent 6 years doing my best to protect you. I'm not stopping now."_

"Um Hello?" Wally said, interrupting the couple. Percy and Annabeth both realized they switch from English to Ancient Greek.

"Oh sorry," Percy said. "Got a little caught up in the conversation."

"You guys speak Ancient Greek?" Robin asked. "Don't tell me you also speak Latin." He joked.

"Uh…" Percy said nervously.

"Really?"

"Only a little bit."

"Percy," Annabeth said, touching her boyfriend's knee.  
"Right back to the topic."

"Wait, exactly did you say you were from?" Robin interrogated, looking up almost as if he forgot to ask this question.  
"We already told you, New York," Percy answered truthfully.

"No that's not correct." Robin thought for a second before continuing. "Have you ever heard of Batman?"

"No." Percy and Annabeth said in unison. Their answer stunning the team of heroes.

"Superman?" Robin said, subconsciously leaning forward, along with the rest of the team.

"No." The couple said again.

"Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman?" Robin rushed, naming as many Leaguers as possible.

"No. Is this even relevant?" Annabeth snapped not seeing how these random names could help the situation.

"Have you ever heard of the Justice League?"

"Is that a band?" Percy laughed.

"No. Not at all." Robin said slowly looking down at his black shoes. Percy immediately stopped smiling.

"Are we supposed to know them?" Percy asked seriously.

"How could you not?!" Wally exclaimed. "I mean, the League is the most famous thing in the world! Everyone knows what it is!"

"No, unless… you guys are from a different universe." Robin proclaimed. The temperature in the room seemed to drop. The two duo sitting in front of the team were people from a different universe.

"No," Zatanna said suddenly.

"What?" Robin asked, looking at the magician.

"No, it couldn't have worked."

"Z what do you mean?"

"I've been working on an incantation I saw in one of my father's books, but I-I've been trying it for months and it's never worked." Zatanna looked down at her feet, many different emotions flashing across her face.

"You're the one who brought us here?" Percy questioned, looking at the 14 teen-year-old girl.

"I-I'm so sorry." Zatanna apologized, tears filling her eyes. "I never meant for this to happen."

"Zatanna, why were you trying to conjure up a portal?" Aqualad asked, softly.

"I was… I… I can't!" Zatanna yelled, running out of the room.

"I'll get her," Robin said getting up and following Zatanna out of the cave's living room.

The room went quiet. No one saying a word. Every teen trying to process what Zatanna had just said.

(Robin's POV)

Robin followed Zatanna all the way out to the beach, watching her raven hair flow behind her as she ran. Finally, she stopped on the beach, staring at the waves. Robin was about 5 feet away from Zatanna when she let out a scream. Robin was taken aback by all the different emotions in her wail, he heard pain, sorrow, anger… basically everything he felt when he lost his parents. Zatanna soon fell to her knees and broke down in tears.

"Z?" Robin said, slowly approaching the girl.  
"Rob… Why are you here?" Zatanna sniffled, trying to hide her face from the Boy Wonder.

"Being here for you." Robin smiled, taking a seat next to Zatanna. For a while neither one said a word, the only sounds were the waves crashing on the sand, and Zatanna's almost silent sobs.

"We're Percy and Annabeth mad?" Zatanna asked, wiping tears from her eyes and trying to calm her breathing

"Do you want the honest answer or the sympathetic answer?" Robin smirked.

"Honest."

"I left before I could hear anything they were saying." Robin and Zatanna shared a small laugh. Again things were silent. Neither heroes said anything. Until Robin's curiosity got the better of him.

"Z, why did you do it?" Zatanna didn't move, her eyes glued to the horizon. "You don't have to answer, but I'm sure everyone will want to know. So if you tell me I can come up with an excuse for you."

"I don't deserve one," Zatanna said coldly.

"Z."

"Robin, I really don't!" She snapped. Robin took it as a sign to shut up. Zatanna sighed. "My mother died when I was young."

"Oh." Was all Robin had said. Because of his past, he knew how infuriating it felt when people would say, " _I'm sorry,"_ or " _They're in a better place."_ He paused for a few moments before speaking again. "Please go on." Zatanna gave Robin a sad smile, before taking another breath.

"My dad told me many times that my mother died in a car crash, but when my father became… uh…" Zatanna's voice started to break at the thought of her father.

"It's ok. I know." Robin finished.

"I went through our house before the police cleared it and I found a secret shelf in my dad's office." Zatanna took another breath. "The only thing that was on the shelf was a box. When I opened it there was letters from my dad telling me everything he's been keeping secret from me."

"And one of those things were about your mother?" Robin closed.

"Yeah… I would love to explain everything about my mother and my parent's past, but it's very very complicated. I've been reading it ever since I found the box and I barely understand it."

"Understandable. Go on."

"The only other thing in the box was a book full of spells and incantations. In the letter about my mother he said he had been trying a spell that would bring her to him, and I've been trying to finish what my father started but it's one of the most difficult spells I've ever tried."

"What did that spell do?" Robin asked softly, putting his arm around her when she started to shiver from the cold. It seemed at first, Zatanna seemed uncomfortable with the arm, worrying Robin that he did something wrong, but she soon relaxed, grabbing his hand with her own.

"It creates a portal that brings things in from different universes."

"So, you really did bring Percy and Annabeth here." Zatanna nodded.

"But that spell has never worked. I was going to retire the spell last night but I wanted to try it one last time. I had no idea it actually did something."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." Robin sighed. He was about to take his arm off of the 14 year old magician, but her grip tighten around his hand when he moved it. She then, slowly rested her head on his shoulder surprising the Boy Wonder.

"I never meant for this to happen."

"I know Z." Robin hesitated. He knew Batman would be beyond mad if he found out Robin had told Zatanna. Robin pondered the consequences, but then looked at Zatanna's face. She wasn't facing him but he could just feel the misery redating off of her. She needed someone to empathize with her and Robin was the best one considering his dark past. "My parents died too."

"Oh Robin, I didn't know," Zatanna said looking up at Robin.

"Look Z, I know what it's like to lose people you care about. And believe me when I say, if I had the opportunity to save them or get them back I would. In a heartbeat."

"Really?"

"Z you were in the right, it doesn't matter what Percy and Annabeth or the team thinks. I understand. You truly didn't do anything wrong." Zatanna smiled at Robin and pulled him into a long, passionate hug.

"Thank you Boy Wonder." She whispered.

"Of course. And as much as I like hugging you, I think we should go back before Wally starts making assumptions."

"Agreed. But before we leave." Zatanna grabbed Robin's collar and connect her lips with his. He was bewildered, but soon relaxed and kissed the girl back. The kiss truly didn't last longer than 5 seconds, but for the two teens it showed how they have been feeling since they met each other.

"Way to be chalant," Robin smirked as they pulled away.

(3rd Person's POV)

"Wow, I really didn't think she could do something like this." Wally speaking since Robin and Zatanna left.

"Wally please, I know Zatanna and she wouldn't do anything without a good reason." Artemis defended.

"Yeah I agree." M'gann said. "And plus remember, she just lost her father, with pain people do weird things… at least that's what I've heard."

"Yes. Zatanna has her reasons. As leader, she will not be punished for whatever she was doing." Aqualad declared. At that moment Zatanna and Robin walked into the living room. Once the entered, Zatanna walked over to the two guests from this other dimension, who sat quietly having their own conversation while the team dealt with their own "issues".

"Percy, Annabeth, I am so sorry for bringing you here." Zatanna said, looking down at her feet trying to hid the tears forming in her eyes.

"No need to apologize." Annabeth said standing up and looking down at Zatanna, being that she was almost a head taller than the girl. "You seem like a reasonable person and from hearing everything your teammates have said, it sounds like you don't do anything if you don't think it's right."

"Wow Wise Girl, I have never ever seen you be this nice before." Percy gawked.

"Be quite Seaweed Brain." Annabeth snapped sitting back down next to her boyfriend.

"Percy… do you forgive me?" Zatanna asked looking down at the guy she once thought was super attractive."

"Hey, if Annabeth forgives you I do too." Percy said, in a laid back tone. "And truthfully, if Annabeth is that nice to you you're special. When we first met she tried to kill me." Percy winked. Zatanna gave a small laugh, walked back over to Robin, and shared a smile with him.

"I swear I will look for another spell to reverse everything." Percy and Annabeth nodded putting their faith in the magician.

"Oh, it's almost 8. I have to go." Robin stated, after his wristwatch started beeping.

"Very well, I think everyone should go home." Aqualad commanded. "Robin will you inform Batman or should I?"

"I will. Don't worry about it." Robin replied.

The team watched as Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis walk over to the Zeta Tubes and went home to their families.

"We have two spare rooms next to each other. I must go write a report but M'gann with show you where you need to go." Aqualad said. "See you in the morning."

"Thank you again. For everything." Percy smiled at the leader of the team, before watching him walk off to another part of the cave that was unknown to the two newcomers.

"Alright. Follow me." M'gann said walking down the hallway. Percy turned back to Annabeth and reached down for her. She gladly took his hand as he pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So these are the spare rooms. The doors are voice activated so just say, " _lock"_ and the door will lock!" The couple nodded. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I think we're ok." Percy said. "Thank you."

"Of course." And with that she walked off to her room which was a couple of doors down. Annabeth turned her head and looked at a smiling Percy.

"At least we're together right?" Annabeth spoke before kissing her boyfriend goodnight.


	3. Nightmares of the past

**Hey Guys,**

 **I apologize again for not posting every week but I've really had no time, But here is my great reasoning for why I'm not posting regularly. I am trying to write my own book. AHH! BIG NEWS! But no matter how busy I get, writing for you guys will always be on my priorities list! I can 100% say that I will write, but it just will not be on time because of all this book writing and all that stuff! If you guys want me to keep you updated about the book I will. Just review and let me know!**

 **But… (I'm about to get real cheesy here. So if you don't like cheesy please just skip to the story) me writing my own stories and my own book is really dedicated to you guys. Truthfully, I have never ever had the confidence to show people my work. I have grown up ADHD and Dyslexia, and have been shut down so many times because people don't think I could do it, but because you gave me all this confidence I finally have the strength! You have absolutely no idea how thankful I am for you guys! Thank you so much for giving me all this support and I would not be where I am without you guys! I love you guys so much! Ok ok, I'm gonna stop before I start crying! :)**

 **So in this chapter, I'm finally getting to the explanation part! I really hope you guys enjoy! Remember to review, favorite and follow this story! I love you guys so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Young Justice!**

* * *

(Percy's POV)

The room Percy was staying in was simple, yet very nice. The only things in the room was a bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe, and a door to the bathroom. But no matter how lovely this room was he still couldn't sleep. Yes, he and Annabeth fell into Tartarus almost a year ago, but every single time Percy closed his eyes everything he saw in that ghastly place appears. The only time he could sleep somewhat comfortably was with Annabeth, but he knew she was tired and needed the sleep. So he laid, staring up at the ceiling, random thoughts roaming around his mind. He rolled over and stared at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. " _7:18"_ It read. Percy sighed and got up from his bed. He walked over to the wardrobe and decided to take a shower. Luckily Wally had some extra clothes that fit him even if Percy's was a little bit...more...uh... "muscular" than the Kid Flash. Percy got his clothes and turned on the water, watching the steam start to rise, warming his body. Percy then walked into the shower, letting the water soak him from head to toe. Soon the water started to relax, energize, and heal him all at once. Percy let out a relaxed sigh. After what seemed to be a million hours, Percy got out of the shower, willed himself dry, and dressed in a simple navy blue v-neck and dark blue jeans. He readjusted his Camp-Half Blood necklace and ran a hand through his completely dried hair. When he finished in the bathroom he walked out to hear some noises coming from outside. He assumed everyone must be awake by now.

"Unlock," He said awkwardly to his door. The door did what he commanded and opened. Percy walked towards the noise and found himself in a kitchen with M'gann, Connor, Wally, Zatanna, Artemis, and Robin. (So basically everyone except Kaldur.)

"Good morning," M'gann said when she noticed Percy walked in.

"Uh, good morning. Something smells delicious." Percy smiled, taking an empty seat next to Wally.

"Aw thank you. I made breakfast. Take a plate and help yourself." Percy didn't realize how famished he was, and though he was very disappointed that none of the food was blue, he took 3 pancakes, 5 stripes of bacon, and 2 slices of bread.

"Woah you eat almost as much as Wally does." Robin cackled. Percy noticed how none of the teens were no longer in their "costumes," like yesterday. They all dressed like normal teens.

"Leave me alone! I have a–"

"High metabolism!" The team finished in unison as if Wally said that every single time he ate. Percy snickered and went back to eating.

"Anyways...Is Annabeth awake yet?" Wally asked after he swallowed a full pancake.

"Why? Gonna try to make a move on her again?" Percy said, raising an eyebrow at the speeder. It took almost all of Percy's will not to smile at the redheaded teen's sudden nervousness around him. Apparently, Percy looked pretty intimidating, according to everyone at Camp.

"No-no of course not. Just curious!" Wally rushed, shoving another pancake in his mouth. Percy then couldn't hold in his amusement any longer, laughing along with the rest of the team.

"I know I'm just messing around. She tends to sleep late when she's stressed." Percy said, taking a sip of his orange juice. After a comfortable silence between the teens, Zatanna decided to start a conversation with the visitor from another universe that she knew he couldn't turn down.

"So... Percy how long have you and Annabeth been together?" Zatanna asked. Percy laughed looking down at his plate. He stared wistfully at the food as memories of he and his Wise Girl flashed through his mind.

"2 years. But we've been best friends since we were 12."

"Wow, that's a long time… I assume you like each other a lot?"

"Like?" Percy snorted. "That doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for her. I love her… wait no... more than love, if that's possible. She's my light. She's my everything. If I lost her, I don't know what I'd do with myself." Percy looked up at the team, a smirk playing on everyone's face. Percy's felt his face heating up, most likely a nice shade of baboon butt red. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did. But that's very sweet." Zatanna smiled. Zatanna took a quick glance at the raven haired boy sitting next to her. Percy wasn't sure if there was something going on in that area, but even his "seaweed of a brain," knew that the look in Zatanna's eye was love.

"How about you guys?" Percy said randomly, leaning his elbows on the table. "Any couples here?" He smiled his trouble maker smile.

"Uh well…" M'gann started when a scream penetrated the room.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered. In a flash, he jumped out of his chair so fast that it fell backward. As Percy was running to her room, his mind started showing him images of Annabeth being tortured or worse. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of anger roam around his body. What if these teens were distracting him while some other people did something gruesome to his girlfriend. Deep down Percy knew that that would probably be the most unlikely scenario possible but after 5 years of monster fighting sometimes your mind can't help but think of the worst. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled as he reached her door. He pushed on the gray door but it didn't budge. "Annabeth!" He yelled again. He pushed his shoulder against the cool metal as hard as he could. "Unlock!" He screamed at the door, but it didn't comply. "I said unlock!" He screamed again, panic filling his body. He put his ear up against the door, hoping to hear his girlfriend.

"Percy. Percy where are you?!" Annabeth screamed. Percy knew what was happening. She was having a nightmare. "Percy, why did you leave me?"

"No, no Wise Girl I'm here!" Percy yelled desperately.

"I can't see you! Please just take my hand! Please! I need you!"

"Hang on! Just give me a second!" Percy took a breath and punched the door as hard as he could. Pain filled his body as soon as his hand made contact with the door, but he didn't stop, he needed to get in there. Percy could feel his hand breaking with every punch, the pain almost unbearable, _almost._ It seemed every single time he heard Annabeth scream his name, the more power permeated his body. He ignored the pain, he ignored the blood on his hand and the door, he ignored the shouts from the team, he just focused on the one person he cared for most.

"Percy stop!" Robin grabbed Percy's wrist, pulling it away from the door. Percy glared daggers at Robin that would probably make Kronos cry for his mommy. "It would take Superboy, hours to punch that door down."

"I need to get in there Robin! Why isn't the door opening?!" Percy said, out of breath from his punching match with the door.

"I changed the voice activation earlier this morning! It will only open to Annabeth's voice!" Robin stated. "Just step back and I'll override the system." Percy paused for a second before letting Robin in front of him. "Override, User Code BO1." Soon after Robin shouted commands, the door slid open. Laying on the bed, Annabeth was tossing and turning, crying and screaming.

"No! Percy! Please don't hurt him!" Annabeth begged. Percy rushed in, grabbing the poor girl in his arms.  
"Annabeth, Annabeth I'm here." Percy comforted, rocking himself and Annabeth back and forth. Completely ignoring the fact that he was getting blood on her golden curls and the white sheets. "We got out remember. It's over. We're safe."

"No! No! They're everywhere! Percy, I can't do this on my own! Where are you?!" Annabeth screamed.

"I'm here. I'm right here." Percy looked over to the team, their faces plastered with worry. He sighed. Percy knew he couldn't snap Annabeth out of it with out giving away who they truly were. " _Screw it."_ He mentally cursed. "Annabeth we're not in Tartarus anymore. We're out, we won the war. We beat Gaia. It's all over!" When Percy glanced at the team again their faces, that was once filled with worry, were now filled with shock and confusion.

"Percy! Please! Help me!" She shouted. This was truthfully the worst he'd ever seen Annabeth. Normally when he mentioned the war and how they won she would calm down, but not this time. Percy thought of only one thing that might work. Percy leaned down and desperately pressed his lips against Annabeth's. Though she kissed him back, she continued to cry, but her screams turned whimpers, and soon nothing at all. Once she stopped shaking and seemed to relax, Percy broke the kiss. He looked down to see her sleeping again, but her eyebrows still scrunched together and tears stained her cheeks. Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly laid Annabeth back down. He started to stand, but Annabeth grabbed his hand, one eye opened slightly.

"Please don't leave me." She said, no louder than a whisper. Percy nodded and sat back down.

"I'll be out in a little while, I'll just stay till she falls asleep again." Percy gave a soft smile.

"Of course," M'gann said, leading her teammates out. Percy laid down, next to Annabeth. Once he made himself comfortable, Annabeth moved so her head rested on Percy's chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her fragile body. He smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend whipping some stray tears from her cheeks. He sighed, " _If Tartarus couldn't separate us, then what can?"_ He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok Wise Girl, I'm here. We're together." He breathed, rubbing Annabeth's arm.

* * *

(3rd Person's POV)

The team sat in the kitchen, quietly waiting for Percy to come out of Annabeth's room. The entire team, filled with different emotions from what Percy said. Tartarus? Gaia? War? So many different questions to be asked. After what seemed to be a million of hours Percy emerged from the hallway, clutching his bloody deformed hand. "Sorry about that." He said, with an awkward smile. The team studied him, the teen who once looked so invincible was now looking more vulnerable than any of them could have imagined. But even though his face was stained with tears, and his cheeks flushed red the thing that seemed to kill all their hearts was his deep sea-green eyes. When the team had first met Percy, his eyes were always light-hearted and bright, but now they seemed dark as if he had seen horrible things that no other human-being could ever imagine. M'gann was the first to regain her composure.

"Your hand, it's broken!" She exclaimed running up to him to inspect his hand, shaking everyone from their thoughts. Percy grimaced in pain as her green hand made contact with his hand.

"Oh no, it's fine," Percy said ripping his hand from few. "I've had worse. Just need a little bit of water and I'll be good." He smiled walking over to the sink.

"Bro, I'm the first to pretend nothing's wrong but your hand is definitely busted. Water's not going to do anything." Wally said standing up and walking over to Percy as well.

"Trust me, I just need water," Percy said flipping the handle on the faucet. Percy slowly put his hand under the water. Percy seemed to grip his wrist tighter as if the pain was shooting through him like a bullet. But as the team watched, the blood from Percy's hand started to fade, his hand correcting itself going back into place like it should. Percy let out a sigh, the pain dissolving. After a few more seconds Percy took his hand out of the water; to the team astonishment, it was just as new, as if it was not broken just a few moments ago. Percy then rolled his wrist, wiggled his fingers, and turned off the faucet. "There we go." He sighed. The team stared at him, jaws hanging.

"H-how did you do that?" Artemis hand pointing to his hand.

"It's a really long story." Percy chuckled walking over and taking a seat. "But I assume you're still going to press so… let's go."


	4. Answers

Hey guys,

Oh my dear gods! What in Hades name happened to me? It has been so long! I am so so so so sorry I haven't been able to update. I just got busy over the summer and now I'm starting High School, and I swear to all the gods that the workload is insane! I feel so bad about not updating this story! I have seen all the reviews and all the favorites but I just haven't gotten the chance to continue. But I would like to let you guys know that I am not abandoning this story, I just simply won't be updating as often. I will try my best to update for you guys just, no promises. Remember I love you guys so much and please please keep reviewing me some ideas to keep the story fresh.

So, I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger and I'm sure the people who really like this story felt like they did at the end of Mark of Athena! So without further ado, let's just get on with the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Percy Jackson or Young Justice

* * *

(Percy's POV)

Percy paused looking at the team to make sure they were ready. He watched as M'gann and Wally made their way to the table with the rest of the team. "Well I guess I better start off by asking, do you guys know anything about Greek Mythology?" The team gave unsure looks.

"Like Hercules?" Robin asked. Percy cringed at the mention of his uncle.

"Yup... apparently that's all you hear when you think about Greek Myths." Percy sighed, disgust filling his words. "Anyways, this might be hard to believe but they're real." Percy took a breath, letting the team process what he said. "The gods move west to the heart of civilization. So in my world that's the United States. But even though they are in the present time they don't change their… uh… habits." Percy thought again, making sure he was giving the right information, but it was a lot harder than he thought. On normal circumstances, he would be explaining this to Campers who already somewhat know who they are because they've read the new Camp Orientation Book, not mortals who have most likely never heard of Greek Mythology.

"Habits?" Zatanna asked, raising a brow.

"Well if you're familiar with Greek Mythology, you'd know that the Greek Gods would sometimes come down to earth and... "hook up" with mortals, creating things we call Demigods or Half-Bloods." Percy paused again, making sure the rest of the team was following. He saw on their faces a mixture of confusion, shock, and disbelief. But he continued anyways. "That's what Annabeth and I are. Half human, half god."

"That's how you know how to speak Ancient Greek." Robin deducted.

"Pretty much. All Demigods have ADHD and Dyslexia. ADHD is our natural battle reflexes and we have dyslexia because our brains aren't meant to read English, it's meant to read Ancient Greek. So a lot of us have a hard time in school… well unless you're a child of Athena. They still have a hard time but less than the rest of us." Percy said with a wink.

"None of this makes sense." Wally scoffed. Percy rolled his eyes. Of course there would be a non-believer.

"I can assure you it's all true. But trust me when I found out I didn't believe it either." Percy laughed. "I was 12 and ever since then it's been one heck of a ride." Percy smiled to himself reliving memories from the past 5 years.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked. Percy noticed how she seemed to generally care about what he had to say. Out of all the team members, she was the one who seemed to believe him the most.

"The life of a Half-Blood isn't easy. My life especially." Percy looked up, putting his hands on the table. "I am the son of Poseidon, god of the seas, and most importantly, one of the big three." Percy watched as realization crept onto the teens faces. He smirked.

"What does Big Three mean?" Artemis questioned.

"The Big Three are the brothers, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Robin answered before Percy could.

"You sure know a lot about this stuff Rob." Wally said, leaning back on his chair.

"Like to read books." Robin said with a shrug. Percy snickered.

"Anyways in a nutshell, a couple of centuries ago, the gods heard a prophecy stating that a child of the eldest gods would decide the faint of Olympus. And guess who that ended up being." Percy gestured to himself. "On my birthday, August 18th, I had to lead an army of Demigods to fight against the great Titan Kronos, father of the big three. At camp we call this the Second Titan War." Percy felt a few tears escape his eyes, remembering all the Half-Bloods that fell during that war. "I'm going to stop there and say, though we won, we also lost a lot of great people that day." Percy stopped talking, taking a moment of silence for the fallen heroes. After 2-3 mins, he wiped the remaining tears from his face and continued. "I was named Hero of Olympus, along with Annabeth and many other of my dearest friends."

"You are a Hero of Olympus?" Wally mocked. Percy was starting to get a little annoyed with his disrespect.

"2 time Hero of Olympus actually." Percy said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Percy was ready to start something with Wally, but Artemis asked the question Percy was treading.

"But none of that explains what's going on with Annabeth… what's happening to her?" Percy anger disappeared, any happiness he felt a second ago was gone.

(3rd Person's POV)

When Percy first walked out of Annabeth's room, it was very very clear to everyone that he wasn't the same. It seemed as if misery and heartache was just radiating off of him, and though Robin nor the team had known Percy longer than a day, they were all so used to his bright, carefree personality. The woe and sorrow he was carrying was far from anything they were expecting from him. But as Percy started to explain himself and relive memories of his past, the light in his eyes started to flash again like someone had just flipped a switch and light started to eat away the darkness in his eyes. That is, until Artemis asked that fatal question.

"She's being haunted by our past," Percy said darkly. He looked down, serious to the point it scared the team.

"What-what do you mean?" Zatanna asked, clasping her hands together. Percy sat still, unmoving. He stared off into space, no emotion crossing his face. Finally, he took a shaky breath.

"About a year ago, Annabeth and I were some of the main Half-Bloods of another Prophecy. But shortly after the Second Titan War, the goddess Hera kidnapped me and took my memory." He stopped abruptly. The team could see the anger flowing through him as he clenched his fists together on the table. He sighed and began again. "When I woke, the only thing I could remember was Annabeth… but not even her, just the name. Deep down, I knew she was important to me, but I couldn't figure out why." A few tears escaped Percy's eyes, but he didn't bother trying to hide them. "I was switched out from my Greek Camp to a Roman Camp"

"Roman?" Wally asked quietly, trying desperately not to anger the demigod in front of him.

"Yes, there are Greek Gods and Roman Gods. Truthfully there's no difference." Wally nodded. "Anyways, while I was lost, trying to remember everything from my past, Annabeth spent 8 months hell bent on finding me." Percy smiled a little as his tears started to drip into his mouth. "By the time she had found me, my memory was almost completely intact, but unfortunately when we were finally together we had to fight in a whole war alongside 5 other Half-Bloods."

"Wow, you really never get a break do you?" Robin stated.  
"Never." Percy breathed. "To make matters worse, Annabeth had to go on a quest by herself to find something called the Athena Parthenos and I couldn't do anything to help her whatsoever."

"But it's lost, and anyone who tried to find it never came back." Robin said amazed. Percy gave a proud smile of his girlfriend's actions in finding the great statue.

"Not in my world. Guess who found it." Percy winked. "Annabeth had to fight Arachne herself. Thankfully she beat her, but there was a downfall–" Percy choked, his voice broke, more tears streaming down his face. "Sorry bad choice of words. Anyways, to defeat Arachne, Annabeth pushed her into Tartarus." Percy seemed to grip his fists harder, turning his knuckles white. Though Percy tried to keep the horrors from overwhelming him and corrupting his mind, but he was breaking down with every word. "When Annabeth and I were reunited, I was ecstatic. I thought I could finally be with my girlfriend, but of course the fates have never been kind to either of us." Percy stopped again, his breathing becoming faster. Percy could feel his panic attack threatening to take him over. If he didn't finish this story soon, he would end up just like Annabeth. "Annabeth's ankle was tangled in some of Arachne's web, and… and it started pulling her to the-to the cliff." Percy's voice shook like crazy, making it harder and harder for the team to understand him. Every teen sitting at the table was on the edge of their chairs, most able to tell what was going to happen to the Heroes of Olympus. "I-I jumped for her, but the monster pulling Annabeth down was heavy. At first it seemed like we were going to go down, but I was-was able to grab a small ledge, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold us." Percy bit down on his lip. His sanity slipping out from under him like someone pulling a carpet from under his feet. "We–"

"We fell." A new voice said startling everyone in the room. When they turned Annabeth was standing in the doorway, her arms wrapped around herself. She didn't move, her own tears streamed down her face. "We fell into Tartarus." She repeated. At that moment, Percy walked over to her and wrapped his big strong arms around her. As the couple cried together, the team sat in silence, not able to imagine the horrors they had to face.

(Annabeth's POV)

I awoke shortly after Percy left my room. I spent a few minutes lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to control myself. I was not one to show weakness in front of others, much less people I've only know for a couple of days. I tried the breathing technique I learned from Nico, who was desperately trying to get over his PSD. I seriously underestimated that kid's strength. I couldn't imagine having to go through that alone like he did. I know for a fact that the only reason I survived Tartarus was because Percy was there, heck! I wouldn't have been able to survive the fall without him. I then started to think about my friends and family. " _Are they worrying about us? Do they know we're gone? Will be ever see them again?_ " These random questions started to float into my mind, distracting my thought process. I really hated being ADHD. I layed there for a few more minutes before I finally lifted myself out of bed. Instinctively my arms went around my torso, as I crept out of the room into the halls of this mysterious cave. I carefully followed the sound of people and the sweet smell of food. As I crept towards the kitchen I heard a familiar voice speaking.

"I-I jumped for her, but the monster pulling Annabeth down was heavy. At first it seemed like we were going to go down, but I was-was able to grab a small ledge, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold us." The voice said, every other word breaking in his throat.

" _He's telling the story…"_ I said to myself. "Di immortales!" I cursed. Percy was breaking down; having a panic attack all because of me. He wouldn't have had to explain if I hadn't broken down myself. I took a quick breath, conjuring up all the courage I had in my body and entered the room.

"We–"

"We fell." I cut him off. I watched everyone's head rack towards me. I saw the little sight of hope in Percy's eyes. He slowly broke away from the table and walked towards me. He wrapped his big muscular arms around me. I hugged him back letting the sweet familiar smell of the ocean penetrate my nose.

"Are you ok?" He muttered into my hair, his voice low and husky.

"I-I'm ok." I said back to him. We separated and looked into each other's eyes, gray meeting sea green. "I just want to go home." I said no louder than a whisper. He raised his left hand and cupped my cheek, brushing my curls from my face. Though his hands were rough and callused from all the years of monster training, but they were so comforting, I hardly noticed.

"I know Wise Girl, soon. I promise." He gently planted a soft kiss on my forehead, then intertwined our hands and walked me back to the table. He offered me his chair, which I gladly took. Once I sat down, I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for that whole… mess." I said quietly. The team nodded back to me.

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." Wally said nonchalantly, speaking for the rest of the team. I gave him a nod of approval. There was an awkward silence for a while, until Percy broke it.

"So, um… how are we getting with the spell to get us home?" We all turned our heads to Zatanna. She obviously wasn't prepared for she had a pancake sticking out of her mouth. She quickly swallowed her food and looked at us.

"Uhm… well I was trying the spell all of last night but I can't get anything… I–" She was cut off by a loud alarm.

" _Intruder Alert"_ A loud female monotone voice repeated.

"I guess that doesn't always happen!" Percy said, covering his ears.

"Someone's trying to break into the cave!" M'gann said jumping over her chair. The rest of the team following her lead. Robin was about to run after them but he stopped,

"Go hide in your rooms. They should protect you. Just remember to lock the doors." And with that he ran off with the rest of his team.

"Come on Percy." I said getting out of my chair and starting to the rooms.

"Wait… listen." Neither one of us moved.

" _Where are the demigods?!"_ A hissy voice said.

"You don't think…" I started.

"Only one way to find out." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide in pen form. ( _AN: Can we just pretend that Annabeth still has her bronze knife? I mean I know she has the drakon bone and whatever but I got really sad when she lost her knife. I mean Luke gave it to her so…)_ I pulled out my knife from its sheath.

"We never get a break do we?" I asked. We ran towards the fight to find two Empousa fighting the team. M'gann and Zatanna were laying on the floor groaning in pain.

"Schist!" Percy muttered. "You wouldn't happen to have your cap would you Wise Girl?" Percy said getting into a fighting stance.

"It's in my room."

"Great! Perfect! I'll distract them, go get your hat." I nodded and was about to turn away before Percy pulled me in for a quick kiss. "Just in case." He winked. I smirked while rolling my eyes.

"Be careful Seaweed Brain."

"You too Wise Girl." I then ran off into the halls.


	5. Never Seem to Get a Break

Hey guys! Wow! Happy New year! I am so sorry again that I haven't been updating. Like I said in the last chapter I'm very busy with school and other things that I haven't had much time to write. I did promise however that I would try to update as much as possible so here's another one. Even though it's short as hell. I am currently writing chapter 6 so stand by for that one. I swear it will be better and longer than this one.

I really wanted a fighting scene and I wanted to the team to see what the two Heroes of Olympus can do, so who better to fight the young demigods and some monsters from their past.

I love you guys so much and please remember to favorite and follow! You guys are incredible and please keep reading.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

(Percy's POV)

"Hey, Kelli! Missed me?" I shouted at the Empousa. That got everyone's attention. The monsters ripped her head away from the teenagers she was fighting.

"Jackson!" She hissed.

"Percy get out of here! You're gonna get hurt!" Robin yelled towards me. Unfortunately, because he turned to look at me, he didn't notice the giant claw coming around to claw his back out. "AH!"  
"Robin!" Wally yelled running just in time to catch his friend, leaving Artemis to fend for herself.

"Guys get behind me!" I commanded.

"But!" Kalur started to protest.

"NOW!" I said in my most threatening tone. They all nodded. Connor grabbed M'gann from the floor, along with Zatanna. All the others ran past me as I walked towards my old enemy. "Don't you ever get tired of this?" I swung my sword in my hands, not trying to hide my laid-back tone of voice.

"How was your trip to Tartarus Jackson?" She snarled at me. I stopped in my tracks, my face paling. "Mmm… that got your attention." I shook my head. I wasn't going to let myself go there.

"Nice try Kelli. But not gonna work." I said holding my ground. She snarled at me, glaring her dark black eyes.

"You are the biggest pain in the universe Jackson!"

"You know… you are not the first to say that." She growled, getting more and more frustrated with me. I smirked.

"I hate you!"

"Join the club." She screamed in anger.

"YOU SHALL FEEL PAIN!"

"I do, looking at that horrid face of yours. I mean yikes, ever heard of a mirror?" I cringed. Not hiding my amusement in the situation. Annabeth and I have used this tactic on many different monsters. I distract them till their at the point of wanting to rip my legs from my torso, and then Annabeth comes behind and takes them out.

"DIE JACKSON!" She leaped at me, I simply sidestepped and twirled my sword in my hand.

"Please dear. Let's be a lady and leave the way you came." Then a thought hit me. "Wait, how did you get here?"

She growled. "Stop talking and let me kill you!"

"How about I cut you a deal?" I smiled. "You tell me how you got here and I'll drop my sword."

"PERCY ARE YOU INSANE?" I heard Wally say behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"We both know this fight is unfair. Let me make it easier for you Kelli." I winked. If it were possible for Kelli's face to turn red when she was mad I'd say her face was pretty much redder than Rudolph's nose.

"A portal!" She shouted. I nodded.

"Alright," I said calmly. I took a quick glance behind me, nodding at a certain magician. When I looked back at Kelli, I dropped my sword kicking it to the other side of the room.

"Percy!" I heard a female voice call, (not sure which female it was but it was someone from the team.) "Don't be an idiot!"

"Meh, too late." I joked.

"Agreed, you are a dimwit demigod!" Kelli smiled, barring her sharp claws. In one motion she grabbed my collar and pressed her sharp claw against my throat. I smiled, seeing someone pick Riptide up behind Kelli. "Who are you smiling at demigod?" She snarled.

"Oh nobody." _(AN: HAHA! GET IT, NOBODY?)_

"Prepare to–ah!" Kelli soon dropped me, clutching her side in pain. I watched as Annabeth became visible. She smiled at me and then turned her attention back to the Empousa in the room.

Kelli wailed. "YOU SHALL PAY DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!"

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that I'd be a millionaire." Annabeth quickly threw me my sword (which I caught of course) "But please, you're welcome to try." She gripped her knife and got into a fighting stance.

"URG!" Kelli complained.

She dodged Kelli's swing and locked eyes with me. "I got this" She winked. I chuckled and capped Riptide standing back next to the team; watching my girlfriend move.

"Your girlfriend's a badass," Connor said, his eyes following Annabeth.

"Ha yeah, I know." I agreed. Smiling as I stared at the team's amazing looks at my Wise Girl. Then I heard a sound I hate hearing. Annabeth's scream

"Ah!" Annabeth's short shriek rang in my ears. I turned my head to see blood dripping down my girlfriend's shoulder.

"If I'm not mistaken," Kelli chuckled, though she was out of breath. "That's the same spot you were stabbed when Luke was around." Both Annabeth and I screamed with rage. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you have a soft spot for that traitor." Now, rather than being amused, I only saw red. I ripped Riptide out and uncapped it. I clutched my trusty sword so tight my knuckles turned white. I felt a jump in my stomach and soon gallons of water rushed into the room circling Annabeth, Kelli, and I. I heard shouts from the team telling me to let them in, but this was between the three of us. I slowly walked towards Kelli, Annabeth joining me on my right; her sword now in her good hand. Kelli's face wiped of all amusement was now replaced with fear.

"You crossed a line!" Annabeth said, hate lining all her words.

"You are going to pay for that!" I finished. Annabeth and I sprang into action.

(No one's POV)

From outside the wall of water, the team desperately tried to break into the circle. The team has never killed anyone before, and they were determined not to let Percy and Annabeth kill that thing, even if she was a monster. But little did the team know, it was too late. As the water circling their two new friends slowed, a loud screech echoed through the halls of Mount Justice. The water finally died down, leaving Percy, Annabeth and a large pile of gold dust standing in the middle of the room. The team stood frozen, staring at the two teens in the room, both out of breath. Scarlet liquid dripped from both their bodies. Artemis was the first to regain her composure. She stalked towards Percy, in one swift motion she punched him in the face and grabbed his collar. The team right behind her.

"What did you do?" She bellowed.

"Hey!" Annabeth, through her arm, was bleeding like crazy, tried to rip Artemis away from her boyfriend. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you guys do on your earth, but here we do not _kill_ our enemies," Robin yelled. Percy and Annabeth just looked like each other.

"Why are you just looking at each other? You freaking killed someone!" Wally screamed!

"You didn't tell them?" Annabeth asked, swaying a little.

"Guess I left that out." Percy rubbed his neck.

"Left what out?" Artemis questioned?

"Monsters regenerate." Percy shrugged. He gripped Annabeth's good arm and pulled her towards the rooms, leaving the team to stare at each other in confusion.


	6. Pushed Over the Edge

**Hey guys! Oh my gods! I have no words. So many of you guys have liked this story and I am so so so honored. You guys are truly the best and I wouldn't be anywhere without you.**

 **Now, in the reviews there was some comments that this story is not going any further. Which ok, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I get it, I get it. But hey I'm working on it. I recently have been dying to write a scene about Percy and Annabeth and Percy finally being pushed over the edge. I am sorry for those people who don't think my story is moving along but I really felt I needed to include one Percabeth scene. So if you don't like, meh I'm proud of it.**

 **Ok, no more talking. Please enjoy Percabeth!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Young Justice.**

* * *

(No one's POV)

"Regenerate?!" Wally's scream echoed through Mount Justice. "What do they mean regenerate?"

"I do not know. But I intend on getting some real answers." Kaldur said in his usual passive voice. The team ran down the hallway, passing the kitchen and the living room.

"Where do you think they went?" Zatanna said quietly, leaning on Artemis, still weak from the fight with _that_ monster.

"Back Door Opening," the sound of the monotone computer answering her question.

"Gonna guess the back door," Robin said, already making his way down the corridor. As the team walked through the halls, the sound of waves crashing against the sand filled the room. The scent of salt and sea water penetrating each one of their noses. As the reached the open back door, they could see Percy and Annabeth wading in the water. The team paused and stared at the scene in front of them. Percy had now lost his shirt and was currently taking Annabeth's bloodstained one off. They looked calm like they weren't in another dimension. Like they didn't just murder a monster named Kelli. Like they were the only two people in the world.

"Should we even go over there?" M'gann asked. "They look… peaceful."

"Ya know other than Annabeth's bloody arm," Connor mumbled. M'gann promptly slapped his arm. "Just saying."

"No. We need answers. And they should know that." Robin said, starting to walk forward, but was pulled back by Kaldur.  
"M'gann is right. They have been through a lot in the past day. Let them be together for a few minutes."

Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his sunglasses. "Fine. 5 minutes." He crossed his arms and stood next to Kaldur. "Then we get answers."

(Annabeth's POV)

"Percy, it's ok it's not that deep," Annabeth begged as Percy dragged her down the hallways of the cave.

"Mhm," Percy mumbled back, keeping his eyes in front of him. He was furious. Annabeth could tell. It was very rare for Percy to be truly angry, but the times he was; it was terrifying. Annabeth knew from that moment she needed to shut up. She loved Percy, no doubt about it. She was sure that there was no other person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. How could she? After everything, they've been through together. No one else seemed more like her soulmate than this man dragging her by her good arm to gods know where. But as much as she loved him (and though she'll never admit it out loud) she was afraid of him as well. He was a scary guy. He has incredible powers plus could fight and fight well. Heck, she had even watched as he almost suffocated the goddess of misery. If he didn't have such a good heart and a kind soul, she wouldn't trust him for a second. She would run for her life, or maybe take him out before he could take her out.

"You're losing too much blood." His words shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Ok, fine. But where are we going?"

"A place." Was his answer. Annabeth rolled her eyes. This was common when he was mad. Simple answers. She sighed but continued to walk with him till he took her to a blank wall.

"Uh… Seaweed Brain. This is a wall." Annabeth was sure her face was pale, with the loss of blood. She could feel her energy slowly draining with the blood she was losing. She felt herself start to wobble. Thank gods Percy caught her, but he had no emotion on his face. This started to worry Annabeth more than anything. No emotion Percy was 100% a bad thing. "Percy…" Annabeth whispered. Sea green met gray as they locked eyes. But was broken when Percy blinked and focused on the wall.

"Open. now." As the words left Percy's mouth, the side of the wall started to break apart, opening to a beach.

"Wow," Annabeth muttered. "How did you know this was here?" Her eyes never parting from the beautiful sea in front of her.

"I felt it," Percy stated and started to drag her towards the beach. "No poison?"

"What?" Annabeth stuttered as she felt the sand getting into her shoes.

"In the wound. Any poison?"

"Oh…no I don't think so. She stabbed with her claws, not with a dagger."

"Good, I can heal it then." Once they reached the shore, Percy removed his shoes, socks, and shirt. Annabeth felt a blush crossing her face. Of course, she has seen Percy shirtless before. They went on beach dates for Zeus sake. But as the blue water reflected across his face, and the look of determination that was plastered all over it; Annabeth couldn't help but think about how much he has grown into his looks. She knew her boyfriend was more than handsome. She knew he was more good-looking than Dave Franco ( _A/N no hate! I love Dave! He's the best!)_ but every time he looked like he did in this moment, it would give her butterflies. "Let me help." Percy bent down and took Annabeth's shoes and socks off. When he stood back up he started to walk into the water. He reached out, gesturing for Annabeth to take it. She gladly took it. She felt the water start to consume her feet to her shins. The contrast between the cooling water and the blazing sun heating up her head, making her feel at peace. Almost making her forget about her injured arm. "Here," Percy said gently reaching for the hem of Annabeth's shirt. But she quickly pulled away, making her cringe in pain.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth groaned as the pain subsided slightly.

"I can't heal you if that's in the way." Percy gestured to Annabeth's shirt. "Trust me." Those two words. Those short two words, made Annabeth remember who she was with. You didn't have to be a child of Athena to know that Percy would never do anything to her. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt Percy's calloused hands touch the hem of her shirt and gently pulled upward. He was very very careful around her bloody arm. One the shirt was off, he threw it towards the shore, leaving Annabeth in a black bra and jean shorts. She heard the water start to shift signaling that Percy moved. With her eyes still closed, she felt water start to crawl up her arm. The pain in her arm diminished, completely gone. When she opened her eyes again Percy was inspecting her arm to make sure he didn't miss anything. This gave Annabeth the opportunity to really look at him. Sharp jawline, high cheekbones, slightly crooked nose from that one time he broke it fighting some other most. But there was something different about him in this moment. Of course, there was nothing physically wrong that she could see from this distance, but she could sense it. There was a different aura radiating off of him. Anger, sadness, maybe even hate. She gently reached up, with her once bad hand, and touched his cheek with her hand, guiding him to look at her. His beautiful sea green eyes, that Annabeth had fallen in love with, were dark like they were when he thought about their dark past.

"What's wrong?" She asked, in a soft voice.

"Nothing, just making sure your ok." He replied rather quickly, trying to pull away from her.

"Don't do that." She said, adding her other hand to the other side of his face.

"Do what?"

"Treat me like other people… We both know I'm not." Neither of them spoke. They just stared at each other, the gentle wind and the sound of the calm waves setting the mood. Finally, Percy sighed and closed his eyes. Annabeth had won the silent argument.

"She mentioned him." He mumbled, ripping away from her with more force. Annabeth stood there stunned for a second.

"What?"

"Kelli! She said his name!"

"Who? Luke?" Annabeth waited for his answer, but he just turned away from her, not answering. But she got the message.

"Percy, that's what bothering you?" He didn't answer again. "Percy. Don't you dare lie to me." No reply. "Percy I know that's not bothering you. Monsters have used that all the time against us, it never has once shaken you up like this, so don't think for a second I'm going to fall for it!" He stayed silent, but Annabeth could see his body shaking. Almost as if… he was… "Percy, are you crying?"

"I'm done with this life." Percy turned his head slightly back towards her. "I just want to end it all." He muttered. In that second. Annabeth's heart dropped.

"Percy-" Annabeth started.

"No! Annabeth! I have not had a break in the past 5 years!" Annabeth was frozen, she knew that the gods or the fates would push Percy over the edge at some point. But she never imagined for it to be like this.

"I have worked my ass off every day for the gods! I did everything! I defeated Kronos! I defeated Gaia! I solve all their problems and what do they do for me?"

"Percy…"

"That's a big nothing Annabeth! All I ask for is to live a normal life with my girlfriend! With my family! That's all I want!" Annabeth nodded at his words. Her eyes starting to gloss over with tears. "I just want to be normal!" He yelled to the winds. That's when he broke down. He started to slowly fall to his knees. Annabeth ran forward to catch him, wrapping her arms around him as cried into her shoulder. The water now soaking both of their shorts.

"Percy… Hey, look at me." He pulled away from her shoulder, his face wet with his own tears. "We're not normal." She sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it. We're not normal." She put her hand on his cheek again and smiled when he pressed his face into it. "Percy we don't get normal. Nothing about our lives have ever been normal. No matter how much you try to convince yourself you were before you turned 12." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to be here anymore." He whispered.

"I know. We're going home soon." Annabeth put her forehead against his, closing her eyes. Percy following her motions. After a short while, Percy sighed. At that moment, Annabeth knew his anger and sadness had faded. At least for now.

"Do you ever just wish we could just run away from everything? Find our own place to stay where we can hide from everything?"

"Everyday of my life." She whispered back. "But we can't. No matter how badly we want to."

"I know." He said sternly. "If only." Annabeth pulled back from Percy looking him deep in the eyes.

"Do you know why I love you, Percy?"

"Because I'm hot. Because I'm loyal. Because I'm-"

"Yes. All that." She chuckled, "but because you always do what your heart tells you." She removed one of her hands and rested it on his chest. "You always follow your heart, something I could never do." A large smile grew on her face, making butterflies race through her stomach.

"I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth started to lean in, slowly but surely.

"Ehm!" Percy and Annabeth ripped away from each other, both giving their most threatening death stare at the person who interrupted them.


	7. Introductions

Hey guys,

Schist, I really need to be more consistent with my entries! I am so sorry I have been gone but school, life! Talk about stressful! Well, I really want to make this intro short cause I know no one wants to read these so I'm gonna shut up and let you read. I love you guys so much! You are incredible!

Also fair warning, this is really only a filler chapter. I just really need our famous demigods to meet the league and I needed something to move the story along! Sorry about it being so short! (hehe... that's what he said. I'm sorry I'm gross!) I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer! Swear on the Styx! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

(No One's POV)

"Ehm," Kaldur said quite nervously. "I'm sorry to uh… interrupt… you guys, but we just got an announcement that the Justice League is here.

"Oh?" Percy said in a menacing tone, forcing even Kaldur to slightly go on edge.

"They wish to speak with you." Kaldur cleared his throat. "Once you're done." Then without another word he turned and walked towards the cave. Annabeth chuckled from beside Percy.

"What?" Percy asked, his disappointment clear on his face.

"You looked like you wanted to run him through with Riptide." Her gray eyes following the older boy towards the cave once again.

"He stopped me from kissing my girl," Percy smirked as he pulled Annabeth to him by the belt loop of her jean shorts. Annabeth smirked along with Percy and closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and passionate. Both demigods smiling through the kiss. Once they broke apart, Annabeth stood moving away from Percy. Annabeth slowly bent down and grabbed both their shirts.

"Can you dry these?"

"Hm…" Was the response she got. When she turned she saw Percy sitting in the cool water with a dreamy smile on his face.

She laughed and shook her head. " _Idiot."_ She thought. "Earth to Seaweed Brain!" She slipped her shirt on as she threw Percy's shirt onto his face. "Let's go."

* * *

(Percy's POV)

Once Annabeth and I dried off and made our way back to the cave. As we walked down the hallway I noticed all the young heroes disappeared. I felt a knot grow in my stomach, the same one I usually get when there was trouble. I turned to Annabeth to see if she had the same feeling, but when my eyes landed on her slim body, she didn't seem to have a nervous feeling in her body. As we made it further down the hallway towards the light, I casually slipped my left into Annabeth's right. I noticed a small smile grow on her face.

"What?" I asked, my own grin spreading across my features.

"Your hand is sweaty." She teased. I chuckled and lightly shoved her with my shoulder. Once we made it into the lighten room we were greeted by blank stares and glares. First, there was a guy in a red suit with a lightning bolt across his chest. Next to him was a blonde guy wearing a skin-tight orange shirt along with dark black pants and a belt. He kinda looked like a blonde version of my dad. Hm… Weird. Anyways, next to blonde dad was another blonde man wearing a green outfit that looked somewhat a mix of an elf and Robin Hood. I couldn't help but crack a little smirk at him. Next to him was a blonde woman wearing a very very provocative outfit. Just looking at her, I felt my face start to heat up. Schist, I'm sure I'd get thrown back into Tartarus if Annabeth caught me staring too long. Next to America's next porn star was a green guy. He did not look normal at all, but I soon realised he's probably a martian and related to M'gann. Next to him was another woman. Gods of Olympus! Is it just a thing for female superheroes here to wear corsets? Anyways, this woman wore a corset as well, but it seemed to be armor as well. Weird… she gives off an Artemis/Diana vibe. Finally, there was a man in a dark black suit. Almost like a bat. He and I slowly made eye contact and he gave a glare that should have been frightening. To be honest, his glare was nothing compared to Annabeth's the time I accidentally broke her _Greatest Architect in the World_ award. Annabeth and I walked over to the rest of the team standing next to them. Every adult's gaze following us. After what seemed to be 100 years of awkward staring I finally broke the silence.

"Uh… Hi." I could already feel Annabeth's need to facepalm. Her hand, my face.

"Urg… I apologize for him. I'm Annabeth Chase, this is Percy Jackson and we're–"

"Demigods." The Lady with the crown and armor said as she walked towards us. "Intelligent eyes." She said as she looked straight at Annabeth. "Athena." Annabeth looked just as taken aback as I was. "You radiate wisdom. A clear sign of a child of Athena." She then turned her gaze towards me. "You." She pointed at me.

"Uh… yeah?" I said nervously, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"You are powerful."

"Thanks?"

"I can feel your strength. But it's impossible." She said amazed.

"What do you mean."

"The Big Three made a vow. They shall not have children."

"Yeah… well on our world, our Big Three kinda broke that law." I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Poseidon." She mumbled.

"Yeah… that's about right." She smiled at me genuinely and backed away. She looked both Annabeth and I in the eye before speaking again.

"It is an honor to meet two powerful demigods like yourselves. I am Diana, daughter of Hippolyta."

"The Hippolyta?" Annabeth said amazed. "Like the Amazonian Queen Hippolyta?"

"Yes. I was carved out of clay and was breathed life into me by Zeus's lighting."

"Wow." Annabeth and I said in unison.

"I mean that's one way to do it." I joked earning an elbow to the rips by my lovely girlfriend.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, may I introduce you to the Justice League." Diana smiled. Diana had then introduced us to Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, (Who bowed down to me… I'm just royalty everywhere) and finally Batman (who was a lot less scary than he looked). Soon after the introductions, Batman ordered the young heroes to stay in the living room until further notice.

"Unfortunately, Doctor Fate is off world and won't be back from another week or so," Batman said looking on the holographic computer (which drove Annabeth insane). "I suggest you just wait unless you are willing to take the risk of Zatanna's magic."

"I mean she got us here, say she figured out how to make the portal again, would it be so bad to try?" I asked.

"Considering Zatanna is inexperienced she could potentially cause a rip in the fabric of time. Both in your world and ours."

"Ok… I guess we're staying."

"She's powerful, but she doesn't know how to use her abilities. Without a mentor, I highly doubt she will be capable of helping you on her own, without causing any damage."

"Ok? So what do you suggest we do?" Annabeth asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I suggest you start settling down until Fate comes back."


	8. Happy Harbor Mall

Hey guys! I am back! I feel like I am the most inconsistent person in the world with my posting! I am so so so sorry about the wait but ya know how it is. I get lazy or writer's block or I'm just busy but I am sorry again. Now I'm not gonna bother you with all the description and s*** because we all know no one really reads this so please continue reading!

Again this chapter might be slightly boring because there isn't too much action but trust me, I am super super excited about the next chapter. (Read to the end to find out why). Remember I love you guys so so so much and please keep reading. Kiss kiss! Later.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. (Unfortunately)

* * *

(No One's POV)

Percy and Annabeth stood close together as they watched the Justice League leave the cave; transporting to gods knows where. Once the bright yellow light faded Percy let out a shaky breath. Annabeth looked back at him concerned. When their eyes met Percy gave her a warm innocent smile. He nodded silently telling her that he was fine. She nodded back and turn to walk back into the living room with the rest of the team. As they walked in, all eyes were on them.

"So… are you guys going home today?" Robin asked, breaking the silence.

"According to your uh… Batman." Annabeth paused to clear her throat. "We had to wait for uh Fate to come back which will be about a week." The team nodded, a sense of relief filling the room.

"Well uh… it's early. Is there anything specific you guys want to do?" M'gann said, cheery as usual.

"FOOD!" Wally screamed earning a laugh from everyone in the room. Once the laughter died down, the team looked over to their new friends, asking for confirmation.

"Wise girl?" Percy asked looking over at his girlfriend. Annabeth smiled.

"Let's do it."

* * *

(Zatanna's POV)

Zatanna understood perfectly why Batman, the League, and maybe even Percy and Annabeth would prefer to wait until her fathe–Doctor Fate returned from his off-world mission, but some part of her couldn't help but feel somewhat offended in their lack of trust in her abilities. She was the one who brought Percy and Annabeth from their dimension into theirs, not Fate. She was the one who was able to actually perform arguably one of the hardest spells in history, not Fate. She was the one who created this problem, not Fate. So why shouldn't she be the one to solve it?

"Zatanna? You ok?" A voice said pulling Zatanna out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah! Perfectly fine." Zatanna answered Annabeth as they walked together towards the kitchen.

"Really? Cause it doesn't look like it." Annabeth said with a small smile. Zatanna returned the warming smile, staring into Annabeth's intense gray eyes. Zatanna soon realized how Wonder Woman was able to tell Annabeth was the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. Annabeth's piercing gray eyes showed intelligence. Always calculating; kind of like Artemis's (except more threatening).

"Well, I mean I guess you could say I'm a little stressed." Zatanna chuckled, Annabeth soon joining in. Taking Zatanna by surprise, Annabeth stopped and put a hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

"Look Zatanna, I know what it's like to be told you can't do something. And I know what it's like to want to do something so bad because you feel like no one else can do it better than you." Zatanna looked down. A sense of guilt permeating her body.

"You're pretty good at reading people huh?" Zatanna looked back up towards the older girl.

"Pretty much a pro." Zatanna laughed again. Zatanna was an only child. She had no siblings and the few cousins she had she was not very close to. Both her father and mother were no longer here for her, and though the team is a great family to her, she occasionally felt that they were not the type of people she looked up to (mainly because they are all relatively close in age). At this moment, talking with Annabeth, she realized she had been yearning for someone to look up to. Someone to go to for advice, someone to see and an older sister figure. A thought soon flashed through Zatanna's mind. Could Annabeth now be that figure for her? She had doubt in her mind that Annabeth must be like that for someone back on her earth. Maybe dozens of kids.

"I'm sorry." Zatanna apologized.

"For?"

"I just feel like… I caused this problem. Shouldn't I be the one to fix it?" Annabeth was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"Through my years of going on quests and winning wars I've learned that sometimes, it's ok to take a step back and let someone who might be more capable fix the problem." Zatanna smiled at the older girl. "But between you and me," Annabeth said with a wink. "I'm sure you could have done just fine getting us home."

* * *

 **(No One's POV)**

As Annabeth and Zatanna entered the living room, they saw as every teenager was spread out on the counters and dinner table. Annabeth sent Zatanna one last smile before they parted ways. Annabeth going to sit next to Percy and Zatanna taking her seat next to Artemis.

"So…" Artemis said while taking a bite of a cookie. "What are we going to do today?"

"We could go to the beach?" M'gann offered. Percy sat up straight, a giant smile plastered on his face, making his girlfriend shake her head in amusement.

"It's kinda raining outside." Wally countered in the middle of shoving two cookies into his mouth.

"We could play a game." M'gann offered again.

"Or we could just continue to sit in silence," Connor said in his monotone voice.

"Ok! I give!" M'gann exclaimed. Shrinking into her boyfriend's arm that was laid out behind the chair.

"Well, I mean." Percy started. "Annabeth and I kinda don't have many clothes. Maybe we could go out into town and buy some." Annabeth rolled her eyes beside her boyfriend. "Obviously shopping is Annabeth's favorite thing to do."

"I would not mind going into town," Kaldur said politely.

"And we almost never do that," Artemis added.

"But the mall is boring!" Wally whined covering his eyes as he laid on the floor.

"All in favor?" Robin asked.

* * *

(No one's POV)

"I hate you all," Wally said as the team and the two visitors walked through the open mall.

"You are so lazy Baywatch!" Artemis grunted. And with this small comment, yet another argument commenced between the two.

"Do those two have like a thing for each other?" Percy whispered to the group around him.

"It's like an unspoken thing between them," Robin answered back. Percy shrugged and continue to walk with his arm around his girlfriend.

"Wally, Artemis. I am not sure if you are aware but we are in public. So if you wouldn't mind saving this argument until later." Kaldur said in his usual calm voice.

"But–" Wally started.

"That is an order," Kaldur said, a bit more stern, shutting both teens up.

"Well, maybe we should do what we were meant to be doing in town," M'gann said. The teens looked back at her with confused looks. "Get Annabeth and Percy some clothes." The teams displayed different "oh's" and "ah's". "Now I assume that the boys don't want to come into girls shops so why don't we split up. Girls and boys. We can meet at the Starbucks in say maybe an hour." The team soon agreed and went their separate ways.

* * *

(Girls POV)

"So Annabeth, what do you like to wear?" M'gann asked as she and the other girls walked in a group.

"Uh… conservative. I don't like showing my body off." Annabeth answered as she paused her conversation with Artemis. "Like v-necks and jeans." The three other girls nodded.

"So not super girly?" Megan observed.

"Definitely not skirts… no offense M'gann." Annabeth looked around at the array of shops around her. Annabeth hated shopping. Having to walk around finding different clothes that were expensive, then having to try them on. Don't even get her started on the store clerks that shove things into your face saying "buy this!" or "you need this!"

"You know you're a lot like Artemis," Zatanna commented.

"Is that a compliment?" Artemis asked Zatanna with a pointed look.

"Of course Arty."

"You know Artemis, your name is really ironic," Annabeth stated bringing all the girl's attention.

"How so?" M'gann asked moving behind Zatanna to avoid a group of people walking past.

"Well I mean, your name is Artemis like the goddess of the hunt who fights with a bow. Like you do."

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Artemis smiled tightening her ponytail.

"It's a compliment. I highly respect Artemis." Annabeth said looking around at the different shops. "I think I want to go into H&M. It's one I know the best."

"Really? You have an H&M?" Zatanna asked amazed.

"Of course. I think it's too important which is why both dimensions have it." Annabeth smiled.

"Alright then! Let's go!" M'gann yelled dragging all the girls into the store.

* * *

(Boy's POV)

"I can not believe your style isn't surfer boy!" Wally whined as he and Percy sat next to each other waiting for the girls. Percy laughed and shook his head.

"Nah man. That's far far off."

"Wally you only guessed that cause his dad is Poseidon." Robin cackled taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, it was a good guess," Wally said in defeat.

"Well, I prefer plain t-shirts and jeans, especially in this weather. But you know I don't like things that are too pricey." Percy said running a hand through his hair. As they continued to sit and wait, Robin couldn't help but notice how most of the girls around them seemed to be staring. He wasn't completely sure who they were looking at first but soon saw that they seemed to be looking over in Wally and Percy's direction. Then the unexpected happened. A girl walked over to them. The group stopped their conversations as she walked over to Percy and Wally. Percy looked as if he was about to rip out his sword but soon relaxed.

"Hi." The girl directed at Percy, fluttering her big brown eyes.

"Hey," Percy said casual and relaxed.

"Uh. I kinda lost my phone. Can I borrow yours? I need to call my mom." She said innocently. Her group of friends laughing behind her, not going unnoticed by all the boys in the group.

"Sorry. I don't have a phone." Percy replied nonchalantly. The group of guys around _him_ chuckling.

"I have a phone!" Wally piped in. The girl turned her gaze to him. Her expression immediately turning sour.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Rude," Wally mumbled sitting back down, earning a nice shoulder pat from Connor.

"You really don't have a phone?" The girl started again at Percy.

"Nope." Percy said popping the "p". "But there is something I do have," Percy said faking a flirtatious tone, leaning forward on the table.

"What's that?" The girl flirted back.

"A girlfriend," Percy said with a smile. The girl huffed and walked back over to her friends. Percy sighed and leaned back. That was when the other boys fully lost it. Other boys meaning Robin and Wally.

"That was amazing!" Wally coughed.

"Does that happen to you a lot?" Robin cackled.

"Too often." Percy sighed again. "I've had to stop Annabeth from murdering a couple of girls because they were throwing themselves at me."

"Why do the girls not respect your relationship with Annabeth?" Kaldur asked.

"Beats me. But I could ask the same about guys when they hit on Annabeth. I've wanted to run some people through with Riptide." Percy laughed.

"I find that highly disrespectful and rude." Kaldur huffed crossing his arms.

"Me and you both," Percy said putting his arms behind the chair. After a few more minutes the girls flooded the Starbucks blessing the boys with their warm smiles. Soon everyone was settled with drinks and seats.

"Did we miss anything?" M'gann asked sipping her drink.

"Percy got hit on." Wally shouted. All eyes focused on Annabeth. Surprisingly she seemed unfazed.

"What's new?" She said sarcastically, rolling her gray eyes. Percy just shrugged grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"She wasn't even cute Wise Girl." Percy reassured, squeezing Annabeth's hand. Annabeth looked back over towards Percy. Annabeth smiled back at her boyfriend but subtly moved her fingers, squeezing his pressure point making him wince. "Ow!" Annabeth replied with an even bigger more satisfied smile letting go of his hand. "Annabeth!"

"Aw! You guys are too cute!" M'gann squealed.

"She literally squeezed his pressure point." Connor contradicted. "How is that cute?"

"It just is," Zatanna added. "You wouldn't understand Connor."

"Apparently," Connor grunted. Time passed as the group of teenagers continued to sit and chat with one another. Cracking jokes and sharing different stories. Soon they decided to go back to the cave. Content with life, so far.

"Teleporting is so cool!" Percy squealed like a little girl. "Again! Again!" Annabeth walked beside him shaking her head whilst trying to conceal the small smirk playing on her lips.

"Hard to believe this guy is a two-time hero of Olympus," Wally mumbled to Connor.

"It may be hard to believe but it's true. Percy's a pretty fierce fighter." Annabeth said raising an eyebrow in Wally's direction.

"Sorry." Wally apologized looking down.

"So you're both two-time heroes of Olympus right?" Zatanna asked her finger on her chin.

"Yeah…?" Percy trailed off noticing a small glimpse of mischief in Zatanna's sapphire eyes.

"I just can't help but wonder… who's the better fighter?"

"Me." Percy and Annabeth said in unison. At that moment both heroes turned to each other glaring. "It's me!" They said again at the same time. Their glares intensifying.

"Well, there's only one way to settle this," Annabeth stated.

"Whoever taps out first loses," Percy added.

"And they have to admit that the other person is and will always be the better fighter." Annabeth finished.

"Deal." Percy and Annabeth shook hands. Then they both turned to a different corner readying themselves.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Connor said.


End file.
